1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for a high-temperature high-pressure steam sterilization treatment of an endoscope, wherein the endoscope is subjected to a sterilization treatment with high-temperature high-pressure steam, and an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscopes have been used widely in the medical field, wherein endoscopes are inserted into body cavities and the like and, thereby, intracavital deep parts and the like are observed, and if necessary, treatment tools are used, so that medical and therapeutic treatments and the like can be performed.
With respect to medical endoscopes, it is indispensable to reliably disinfect and sterilize endoscopes after using in order to prevent infection and the like.
Recently, in the disinfection and sterilization, autoclave sterilization (high-temperature high-pressure steam sterilization) is becoming the mainstream of the method for sterilizing endoscope apparatuses, wherein no complicated operation attends, it is possible to use immediately after sterilization, and there is an advantage in the running cost.
For example, a method for sterilization treatment to prevent breakage of a covering of an endoscope due to the pressure difference between the inside and the outside of the endoscope during high-temperature high-pressure steam sterilization of the endoscope is disclosed in the conventional art of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-51323.